ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Will
Reaction So far, the film generally recided mixed reviews. Rotten Tomatoes reports that 41% gave the film a positive review on 190 reviewers, with an average score of 4.0/10.Will & Grace: The Movie (2010) Rotten Tomatoes. Flixter. Retrieved June 16, 2010. Metacritic score it a 36% of an normalized reviews of 31 views.Will & Grace: The Movie (2010). Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-6-16. Plot Four Years Later, Will, Grace, Jack and especially Rosario heads to Karen's mother's wedding in Hawaii where they begin to make love. When they both met up, they start telling each other they have their feelings. Meanwhile, they spot their two friends Rob and Ellen fight each other after Rob dates with another woman, causing Ellen to expand after they got their divorce. Meanwhile, Will & Grace must start to get them back together to save their friends. Also, Will plans on to have sex with Ellen to make Rob jealous, fighting with each other and divorce. As well as for Vince, he also saw them havingg sex and they broke up, leaving Will and Grace guilty, to start to tell him that he's not having sex with Ellen. Meanwhile, Jack admitted to Karen that he called Lyle Finster and he wants to divorce Karen on accident after being in love with Stanley. While heading home, Jack and Karen spots Stanley having sex with another woman, and has officially dumped him for good, and the most of all, Karen is pregnant. He also admitted that he wants to stop being gay and being onto woman with the help of his assistant Greg, who can help him to get attractive to woman, such as Denise Richards, making Karen jealous. Meanwhile, Will and Grace heads to Vince's house, which it was empty leads Will and Vince have broke up and met someone else. Meanwhile, Will begins on to move on and look someone else, but didn't actually come to a plan. Grace starts to grow close to him as they began to kiss each other, and have sex together. Grace guilts to keep a secret not to tell Leo, which is an accident. Meanwhile, Will and Grace puts Ellen out to dinner with them, till Rob got invited, till they both were still fighting, as Will & Grace start to take feelings on them to get back together, and they done it. Karen talks to Greg that she has feelings for Jack, till he heard what she says, and became guilty and tries to end his relationship with Denise Richards, and tries too, but don't want to hurt her. Furthermore, Jack goes to Karen and started to kiss, and start to enjoy their time together. Denise than came in and spots them having sex with each other and became hurt. Jack apologies to Denise that he's beginning to have true feelings for Karen, and goes off. Meanwhile while at the bar, Will and Grace both started to have feelings with each other, until they start to kiss, and Leo arrived and spotted them, till he became hurt and left. Meanwhile, Grace plans on Will that they're getting married. At that time at the wedding, Will and Grace were getting married, till Leo and Will got into a fight when Grace feels guilty as Leo ends their relationship. While in pain, Grace cancels the wedding, leaving Will guilty as well. Grace and Leo began to argue as they got divorced. At home, Grace decides to broke up with Will and wanting to give another chance to Leo. Meanwhile, Leo moved to New York and met someone else with her kids. Leo still don't want to be together, but they would be back together only as friends, where Grace keeping her children. Meanwhile, Will and Grace's wedding is still in business, when Will and Grace got married. Cast * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Shelley Morrison as Rosario Salazar * Jon Mullaly as Himself * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D'Angelo * Tom Gallop as Rob * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Jerry Levine as Joe * Tim Bagley as Larry * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman * Blake Brown as Greg * Jonas Brothers as themselves *Bernadette Peters as Virgina "Ginny" Delaney *Denise Richards as herself *Jennifer Lopez as herself Promotion Release The release date for Will & Grace: The Movie was announced in the US for July 30, 2010, for a theatrical release, rather than releasing on Television or straight-to-DVD. The release date was also set for Canada, Austrailia, Germany, Brazil, Spain, Mexico, Egypt, United Kingdom, France and Greece worldwide on July 30 as well, when some countries will release a couple of days earlier than the US and CAN's release date.Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Dates The film will also be released in Swizterland, Denmark, Singapore, Argentina, Iceland and Czech Republic worldwide on August 6, 2010, which is a week after Will & Grace: The Movie was released in other countries. The Will & Grace Movie will also release worldwide on August 13, 2010 in Belgium, Sweden, Netherlands, Kazakhstan, Estonia and Finland. But in Japan, it will not be released in theaters until November 13, 2010, which was four and three months after the film was release back in July and August worldwide. On January 23, 2010, the film issued a PG-13 rating for sexual content.Will & Grace movies gets PG-13 rating Will & Grace: The Movie will complete at box office glory against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cats_&_Dog Cats & Dog] sequel, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adjustment_Bureau The Adjustment Bureau] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beastly_(film) Beastly], which they also set to release on the same day that Will & Grace: The Movie will be released, July 30, 2010.Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Dates. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. Tickets for Will & Grace: The Movie were not yet permitted until further notice. On April 9, the release date for US, CAN, Australia, Germany, France, Spain, and UK were moved up two days earlier to July 28, 2010, which is Wednesday.Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Date Moved Up To Wednesday! Wiki News. Retrieved April 10, 2010. The first and only film for Blake Brown and Jonas Brothers, who were featuring. The film's world premiere will be held on July 22, 2010 in Los Angeles, California.Will & Grace: The Movie - To Premiere in Los Angeles June 3rd! Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. The film will also premiere in the UK on July 26, 2010.Will & Grace: The Movie - To Premiere in London June 7th! Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. The cast of the film will appear into the theater for the film's surprise to the audience.Will & Grace: The Movie - Cast to Surprise Fans. Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. Marketing A Teaser trailer for the film was released on January 19, 2010,Will & Grace: The Movie teaser as well as it's official website lauched.Will & Grace: The Movie - Official Website The trailer begins with Will and Grace going outside the hotel, till they ended up meeting up with Jack and Karen at the restauraunt. They than were seen on vacation in Hawaii, which it ended up with Will and Grace were about to kiss. The song for the trailer featured "Hey Ya!" by OutKast, since it was used when Grace and Karen singing the song from the TV series, within, the song will be featured in the film's soundtrack.Will & Grace: The Movie soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. As well as other songs, including "Calfornia" will be featured. A teaser movie poster for Will & Grace: the Movie was released online with the pictue of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen bowing down, just one day after it's trailer releasing.Will & Grace movie poster On April 8, 2010, the theatrical movie poster was released, featuring with Will, Grace, Jack and Karen at the bar.Will & Grace: The Movie - Official One-Sheet Poster - Released. Wiki News. Retrieved April 8, 2010. According to the tagline at the top of the poster, it reads "Save Your Sex", which means that Will & Grace will have to choose if they can start their relationship together, or will they each other will start to continue their marriage for Will to Vince and Grace for Leo. This is well used for Karen gotten her divorce from her husband, when Stan Walker wants to be back with Karen, until she starts to have feelings with Jack, as he has feelings of him quitting of being gay and become attractive to women. On March 2010, couple of the movie pictures for Will & Grace: The Movie were released on the web, including Will, Grace, Jack and Karen at the airport taking their vacation to Hawaii for Karen's mother's wedding.Will & Grace: The Movie - Movie Stills. Retrieved April 9, 2010. Also in March, Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally and Sean Hayes attended to the ShoWest 2010 to premiere their movie clip from Will & Grace: The Movie. The movie clip is about Will, Grace, Jack and Karen in Hawaii for Karen's motther's wedding, till Will and Grace were behind the wedding as they began to make out.Will & Grace: The Movie - Movie Clip Premiered at ShoWest 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. It was met to be released on the web further notice. Also, a full length trailer for Will & Grace: The Movie will be released on April 28, 2010. The song in the film's trailer featured "California" and "Hey Ya!" and "Pump It". The trailer begins with Will, Grace, Jack and Karen walking in the airport for their vacation to Hawaii for Karen's mom's wedding. The trailer than ends with Will & Grace were about to kiss just as they were in bed together naked.Will & Grace: The Movie - New Trailer Released. Wiki News. Retrieved April 10, 2010. On April 21, 2010, it was confirmed that the film's runtime is 138 minutes long (2 hrs. and 18 minutes). Soundtrack The Will & Grace Movie original motion picture soundtrack will be released before the film with the same title is released. Tracklisting The Will & Grace Movie original motion picture soundtrack will be released just a day before the film's release.Will & Grace: The Movie - Soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. *"California" - Phantom Planet *"Hey Ya!" - OutKast *"Beautiful" - Snoop Dog *"Pump It" - Black Eyed Peas *"Fly with Me" - Jonas Brothers *"I Gotta Feeling" - Black Eyed Peas *"I Learned From The Best" - Whitney Houston *"After the Love Has Gone" - Earth, Wind & Fire *"The Hampster Dance" - Hampton the Hamster *"If I Ain't Got You" - Alicia Keyes *"Waiting For Tonight" - Jennifer Lopez *"A Thousand Miles" - Vanessa Carlton *"Reunited" - Peaches & Herb Original The Will & Grace Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack The Will & Grace Movie original motion picture soundtrack will also included several of orchestrated songs written by Jonathan Wolff. It will be released sometimes in July.Will & Grace: The Movie - Motion Picture Soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved April 16, 2010. *"Will & Grace Theme" - 1:00 *"Karen's Mom's Wedding" - 3:30 *"Hawaii" - 2:40 *"Here Comes The Kiss" - 3:25 *"What Karen Done For Stanley" - 2:33 *"Rob and Ellen Divorce" - 2:53 *"Will Haves Sex With Ellen" - 4:10 *"Vince Leaves Will" - 2:00 *"The Bar" - 1:52 *"Jack Gets A Date" - 3:02 *"Will Dates Grace" - 4:03 *"Will and Grace's Marriage, but Leo and Grace's Divorce" - 3:30 Sequel Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally all signed for to do a sequel to The Will & Grace Movie. The sequel to the film is set to release sometimes in 2012.Will & Grace returns for another movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. Filming is scheduled to begin in summer 2011. Blake Brown, who played Greg from the TV series and the movie, will return. The story of the film will be about Will, Grace, Jack, Karen and one of their friends and family taking their vacation to Los Vegas, where most of them can find love.